


Mindfulness With Magnus

by SamuelJames



Series: Alternately [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Wedding Planner Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Magnus helps his husband relax when he is stressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Mindfulness With Magnus_   
>  _**Pairing:** Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood _   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Magnus helps his husband relax when he is stressed._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was  Thoughtful/Thoughtless. There's obviously a lot more to mindfulness than this but Magnus just needed a way to help Alec wind down._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec is quiet as they eat, answering Magnus' questions but not really furthering the conversation.

"Darling, what's troubling you?"

"What?"

"You're quiet. How's work?"

Alec takes a sip from his glass. "Back to back meetings tomorrow. Chris is quoting me a price for flowers that my clients aren't willing to pay and I had three referrals today but I can't take them all. Just stressing about what I have to do tomorrow. Sorry."

"Could you try something for me?"

His husband looks nervous but nods.

"It's nothing bad. I won't just say don't worry. So much of what people do is thoughtless, not in the mean way, but in patterns of behavior. Worrying about future work won't help you when you get to work tomorrow, in fact you'll be starting off stressed. Have you heard of mindfulness, Alexander?"

"I've seen posters for classes."

Magnus stretches his hand across the table and lays it down palm up. Alec rests his hand on Magnus' and smiles.

"It's basically the current term for being in the moment, not rushing ahead and focusing on the present. I do it when I meditate, acknowledge a thought and let it go, be fully in the moment with clients when I give readings and not think about dinner plans or my next client. It's calming."

"Do you want me to meditate? I've never tried."

"Only if you want to. Can I blindfold you?"

"Of course." 

Leading Alec to their room, Magnus has him sit on the bed and then secures the blindfold. He spends a few moments brushing his hands along Alec's arms and having Alec tell him what he's thinking.

"Try to just focus on my touch and not wonder what I'll do next. Anticipation is fun but just focus on me. Arms up."

He pulls Alec's t-shirt over his head and gets him to lie face down on the bed. Magnus straddles his gorgeous husband acknowledging for a moment the lustful fleeting thought. Tonight is about helping Alec switch off. He begins at Alec's neck and shoulders and works his way down Alec's back, applying pressure with his fingers that makes Alec moan.

"Tell me your thoughts, beautiful."

"Feels really nice, wondering if we'll have sex. Thinking how much you love me. Remembered our vows and how emotional that day was, didn't know I'd fall even more in love."

Magnus moves a little, so he can work on Alec's lower back. "Try letting the thoughts pass through your mind without focusing on them. When you can do it, bring your thoughts back to us in our room and being here with me."

When Magnus checks in with him next, Alec reports the thoughts becoming more fleeting, how tomorrow seems less insurmountable and thanks Magnus for massaging him.

Magnus isn't sure if it's the massage or the guided mindfulness practice that helps most but after a few more minutes, Alec becomes less verbal muttering something about an early night and is soon asleep is Magnus' arms.


End file.
